


Christmas Proposals

by pherryt



Series: Turn the Page [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, Actor Sam Winchester, Baker Gabriel, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, Proposals, Puppies, Sabriel - Freeform, Tattoo Artist Castiel, Tattoos, this time its Dean that's scarred for life, turnabouts fair play right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Gabriel wants to marry actor Sam Winchester...and Sam wants to marry Gabriel Novak.  Question is - who'll ask first?
Now taking bets, just go talk to Meg, she'll handle that for ya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the first Time Stamp for Scared to Act - Gabriel and Sam get _their_ closure. 
> 
> It was hard to finish this in time for Christmas (but I really, really wanted to). I had to finish a longer fic for my daughters christmas present first...(Also posted) and that is why there is no art for this. I hope to at least design the tattoo Sam gets and place it in here eventually.
> 
> I was completely unsure what to name this series. I finally settled on Turn the Page for a few reasons. One, its one of the songs they listened to in the first story...and its also one of my favorites. Secondly, I was thinking of turning the page like turning over a new leaf. How each of these characters has been brave enough to move past things in their past, or to reinvent themselves when they realized they weren't who they thought they were...it seemed right...i hope you like it.

“How did you know?” The question came from Gabriel as he flopped onto the couch in Cas and Dean’s living room. He and that couch had become well acquainted over the years, though he’d become less familiar with it in the last year now that Sam lived with him. Having someone to go home to at night…it made a difference. In retrospect, Gabriel supposed the fact that he’d never quite felt that way with Kali should have been a clue that there was something wrong with their relationship.

Castiel, deep in thought, jumped and turned around to face his brother at the sudden sound of his voice. “Know what?” Castiels’ gravelly voice came out confused. He didn’t bother asking how Gabriel got in. He’d long since given Gabriel his own key.

“That Dean was  _the one_. I mean, outside of dating,” Gabriel waved his hand loosely in the air, “You know what I mean…when you decided to propose. What made you think –  _He’s the one. This is the time_. How did you  _know_?”

“I don’t know, I just…it just felt right in all senses of the word.” Castiel spoke slowly, but with a bright grin slowly dawning on his face as he thought of Dean.

“This is what I get for asking an artist to put something into words.” Gabriel groaned at the vague response.

“What brought this on, Gabe?” Castiel dropped what he was doing – placing presents under the tree – and focused on his brother. Gabriel was now shoving a pillow over his face to avoid answering. Castiel reached out and plucked it off his brother, dropping it to the ground.

“I just…I want to…but I’m starting to think that maybe it’s too soon? I’ve tried dropping hints, but I think Sam might be opposed. And if he’s not ready…then is it really meant to be?” Deprived of his pillow, Gabriel resorted to covering his face with his hands as he let out a frustrated groan.

“Oh…you think Sam’s getting cold feet and if he is, then your feelings are invalid?” Castiel’s words had an amused tinge to them and Gabriel sat up glaring.

“Glad to know you think my pain is funny.” Gabe snapped out, bracing to get to his feet. A hand reached out and forestalled him.

“No, I’d never think that, Gabe, you know that.”

“Then why are you laughing?” Gabriel pleaded.

“I don’t recall…”

“No, of course you didn’t laugh. But I know you, baby bro and there was laughter in your voice. I heard it!” Gabriel was emphatic and Castiel nearly winced. He was terrible at keeping secrets, but his brother was hurting. What should he do?’

“Look, I don’t think  _anyone_  could question the feelings you and Sam have for each other. It’s all too obvious. You seem an unlikely pair, like some think Dean and I are, but you  _work_  and I’ve seen you at your happiest.” Castiel was desperate to find the words he needed to reassure his brother without giving away anything too soon. “It amazes me that you can doubt it, doubt yourself. You’re not doubting Sam, you’re doubting  _you_  – that you’re worth it - that’s what it all boils down to. But Gabe, I promise you, you are.”

Gabriel sighed and hung his head. “Yeah, you’re right. Y’know…maybe I’ll just propose myself instead of waiting for Sam?”

“Uh…” Castiel rocked back, caught a little off guard.

“Yeah, yeah! That’s what I’ll do! Maybe…oh! I’ll do it on Christmas. That’s supposed to be romantic, right? Oh no! How do I make it perfect? It  _needs_  to be perfect, so he can see how serious I am!” Gabriel lunged forward, catching Cas by the shoulders, his face panicked. “You’ll help me, right Cassie?”

“I uh…” Gabe’s face fell as Castiel too long to respond and Castiel hurried to fix that. “Of course, I’m just not sure what to do…”

“How can you not know? Look how you proposed to Dean! It was epic!” Gabriel gushed and Castiel smiled in embarrassment, flush with pride.

“It just, I don’t know, it just felt right.” Castiel protested again. Any number of factors had influenced his decision of how and when to propose to Dean. And they had been mostly personal ones. It had ended up being an online sensation, a viral video according to Charlie, but that had never been his intention. “C’mon, I think we both need tea for this.” Castiel led the way into the kitchen and set about creating his comfort zone and sharing it with his brother, thinking back to his proposal with Dean just a few months prior.

Castiel had gotten the only results he’d wanted, had  _needed_. And in the end, that was all that mattered to him. He looked at Gabriel’s face and realized his brother felt the same. Somehow, someway, he’d help him plan something.  It just might wind up being the oddest sequence of events ever but his brother deserved it.

“Well then,” Castiel’s rough voice broke the silence and Gabriel looked up nervously, clutching the mug of tea his brother had brought him during their mutual space out. “First things first. Do you have a ring?”

“Uh…” Blindsided, Gabriel just stared at him.

Rubbing at his temples, Castiel sighed. “If you’re going to propose, a ring is pretty key to the whole plan.”

“Right, right.” Gabe nodded and sipped his tea, then frowned at the bitterness. He fumbled for the sugar bowl and almost upended the entire thing into his mug. His brother winced but remained quiet. “Well…a ring. How hard could it be?”

Turned out, it was pretty damn hard. Gabriel had dragged Cas to 10 stores already. Some were specifically Jewelry stores and others weren’t. Gabriel wasn’t picky, any old ring would do. At least, that’s what he thought until he actually looked at them, then Gabriel found something wrong with each ring presented. He moaned dramatically as they entered the 11th store. “Ca-aaasssie! I’m doooomed! I’m never gonna find the right one!”

“You’ll find it.” Castiel reassured his brother calmly.

“Before Christmas?!” Gabriel came to a sudden halt, incredulity clear in his tone and shining out of his eyes. “At this rate, it’ll be  _next_ Christmas. I don’t want to wait that long!”

“I have a feeling you won’t actually have to,” Castiel muttered.

Gabriel frowned. “What was that?”

“Nothing, just, give this place a chance. It’s where I found Dean’s ring.” Castiel rushed to cover up his slip.

“Well, alright then – but why didn’t we come here first?” Gabriel headed straight for the glass counter on his left as he shot the words over his shoulder.

“It’s a little pricey…” Castiel followed more slowly.

“Hey! I can afford it! My Sam’s worth every penny – holy fuck! That’s expensive!” Gabriel couldn’t believe the cost of that one ring…or the one next to it, or the one next to that one.

Castiel snorted in amusement, “Still worth it?”

“Yeah, yeah he is.” Gabriel said softly. A clerk appeared as if by magic and Gabriel looked up with a grin. “Can I see that one?” He pointed and she nodded politely, pulling out a ring of keys.

* * *

 

Across town, at Castiel’s tattoo shop, Sam sat in a chair while Meg prepped him. Dean leaned back against the wall on a borrowed stool.

“You sure about this Sammy? There’s no going back.” Dean teased his brother.

“Of course there is, there’s always divorce. Ow!” Sam yelled when Meg slapped him. Even Dean was glaring at him.

“You don’t joke about divorce, Sam. If you’re already thinkin’ it, then you have no business proposing. It doesn’t show much faith…” Dean growled. Meg had backed off and after seeing the expression on her face, Sam was glad she wasn’t about to start using her needles on him.

“I wasn’t, really. I’m just, I’m nervous. What if he says no? What if he’s not ready? What if…Dean, we’re so different that…what if, some point down the road, he realizes just how  _boring_  I am, compared to him? What if  _he_  wants to leave _me_?”

“Dude, you worry about you. Make sure  _you’re_ ready for this step before you worry about him. Either he is, and he says yes, or he isn’t and he says no.”

It was Sam’s turn to level a bitch face at Dean. “That’s gotta be the worst advice ever. According to the divorce statistics alone, there are quite a lot of people who either ask before they’re sure, or answer yes before they’re ready and then regret it. I don’t want that for us. I want Gabe to be sure too…”

“Yeah, well, I think in this case, you really don’t have to worry about it, okay?” Dean tried to ignore the cell phone burning a hole in his pocket, with the text message from Cas giving him a heads up on Gabe’s new plans. He could now appreciate Cas’s dilemma where he was stuck in the position where he couldn’t reassure his brother well enough without spilling the surprise. “Are  _you_  ready?”

Sam paused to think about it, to _really_ think about it and a smile bloomed over his face, content and happy and Dean relaxed. Yeah, Sam was ready. Dean wasn’t all too sure about this tattoo idea Sam had come up with but, who was he to tell his brother what he could and couldn’t put on his body?

Meg stepped forward again, settling into the stool beside Sam. “Are you sure about this design, Sam? It’s a little…odd.”

“Yeah, it is, isn’t it? It’s perfect.” Sam wasn’t even looking at them anymore, a dreamy expression coming over his face. Meg snorted and set to work.

 

* * *

 

Christmas morning was spent at Castiel’s house. Claire bounded into her uncles’ room to wake them up, then to the guest room to do repeat the process with the newest uncle she’d made her acquaintance with – Uncle Bobby - with varying degrees of success. By the time the four of them got to the kitchen and settled in, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Claire shrieked, running to the door. Castiel and Dean watched her fondly as she darted out of the kitchen, thinking how far she’d come that she no longer was afraid of who might be at the door. Bobby didn’t flinch or move as he waited for his coffee to appear in front of him, his eyes still closed.

Claire came running back in with her Uncle Gabe and Uncle Sam in tow – and boy had Sam been touched when she’d asked if she could call _him_ uncle too – and quickly took seats at the already crowded table.

“Morning guys!” Sam and Gabe managed to say in unison, way too chipper for the rest of the household other than the overexcited Claire. Shedding their jackets and placing them on the back of the chairs, they looked a little out of place since everyone else were still wearing pajamas.

Claire climbed into Uncle Gabriel’s lap and wiggled and chatted excitedly about what might be under the tree today. She had to, she knew what was going down today and she needed to distract herself so she wouldn’t spill the beans.

After a lazy morning of hot drinks – Bobby might have spiked his coffee but no one would mention it – and a shit ton of bacon with a side of scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast, everyone except Sam and Gabe moved to get dressed.

There had been debate about the pajamas, but everyone in on the plans had eventually decided that they’d dress up in their Christmas finery to make the morning as special as possible. Claire was the first one down back down when the doorbell rang again. This time, Meg appeared when Claire answered it. Meg stomped her feet in the entryway before stepping further inside and announced,

“It’s snowing. Hope you all appreciate that I still came out.” Meg snarked. Claire gasped and yanked the door open again to look out. Nothing was sticking too much yet, but now Claire had hopes. She squealed and shut the door behind her and scampered off into the living room where her Uncle Gabe and Uncle Sam were already waiting.

Eventually, the rest returned downstairs and everyone crowded around in the living room. Dean started handing out presents and everyone watched as Claire ripped into hers first. She was on the cusp of changing from child to almost teen, and shopping for her had been difficult. But she was pleased with the books and clothes she’d gotten and the Grumpy Cat plush she’d fallen in love with at the store.

One by one, everyone went through their piles, though Claire had had the lion’s share of it, until finally everyone lounged among piles of thoughtful gifts and colorful wrapping paper.

It was at this point that everyone started to act nonchalant while trying to keep an eye out for both Gabriel and Sam. There might have been a betting pool on which one of them would get to it first.

Sam swallowed, and rubbed the back of his head, mussing up his own hair but not noticing or caring in the least. Castiel snuck his phone out just as Dean did the same. With a nod, they both focused on a brother and hit record. Sam cleared his throat nervously, “So um, I uh, I’ve got one more gift for you…”

At the same time, Gabriel reached into his pocket and spoke, “Sam, I uh, wanted to ask you something…” their words nearly drowning each other out. They blinked at each other. “Oh, um, sorry, you first Sam.”

“Right, uh, right.” Sam stood up and Gabriel blinked again, craning his head to look at the taller Winchester. “Let me go get it…”

“O-kay,” Gabriel said, completely at a loss as Sam disappeared from the room. He ducked into Castiel’s office and headed straight for the large box on the floor. He peeked inside first, to check on its’ contents. He smiled at what he saw and grabbed the decorated and beribboned lid, carefully sliding it on before just as carefully picking up the present and walking back to the living room.

Sam knelt down on the floor, bringing him eye level to the sitting Gabriel and placed the box in his lap. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the large box that felt warm on the bottom of it. “Go on,” Sam encouraged, “open it.”

Completely confounded by what it could be, Gabriel wasted no time in finding out. He quickly realized the lid slipped off and when he looked inside he gasped. “Oh my God, Sam!” Gabriel reached in with shaky hands and pulled out the small, sleeping beagle puppy. Sam quickly moved the box out of the way and Gabriel placed the yawning puppy on his lap with a stunned but happy smile.

“Look at the collar, Gabe.” Sam said softly. Gabriel looked up and saw that Sam was still really nervous and he looked back down at the puppy. Scratching at the puppy’s ears with one hand, he ran his other down around to grasp at the collar and turn it so he could see. There was a jangle and he leaned down for a closer look. There was a blank tag and a simple gold ring next to it.

When Gabriel’s fingers touched the ring, Sam spoke again, “Gabriel, I love you more than I can describe, but if you’ll let me, I’ll try, every damn day for the rest of our lives.”

Carefully cradling the puppy in one hand so it wouldn’t get crushed, Gabriel kissed Sam as an answer, his other hand reaching in to his pocket once again to finish pulling out the little black box he’d hidden there. He pulled away to rest his head against Sam’s, both their eyes shining and whispered, “What do you think my answer is, Samwise?”

Sam looked down when he felt something pressed into his hand. He reluctantly pulled further away from Gabriel – he never wanted to let go – so he could see what Gabriel had placed there. His eyes widened when he noticed the simple black box and he looked back up. It was Gabriel’s turn to say, “Open it.”

Sam did just that, looking at the band inside with mixed gold tones woven in a Knot-like design, and Gabriel spoke again, “I wanted to do something fancy, something…something that would knock your socks off…but I couldn’t think of anyt hing good enough. Me, the trickster – can you believe it? I’m creative enough to come up with elaborate pranks, but I couldn’t think of the perfect way to propose to the perfect man. And there could be nothing more perfect than you, Sam.”

“Did we just…” Sam started and then laughed, “Oh my God, did we just pull a stunt like our brothers and propose to _each other_ at the same time?”

Gabriel laughed in response. “Nah Sam-moose, we one upped _those_ jokers! They hadn’t actually planned it that way, not down to the exact same moment – not even the same _day_.”

“Guess that means we’re just meant to be, doesn’t it?” Sam grinned at him dopily.

“’Course it does. Now let’s get these rings on.” Gabriel beamed. It was easy for Sam to accomplish, but the puppy had gotten wriggly and getting the ring off the collar was a chore that took almost ten minutes with Sam apologizing every minute of it as he helped.

“It’s all good Sam,” Gabriel reassured him when they finally both had their rings on. Oblivious to the world around them, the two of them curled up on the couch, wrapping their hands together and staring giddily at the rings as the puppy played with the paper at their feet, Claire giggling as she played with him.

When they finally looked around, they saw Cas, Dean, Bobby all handing money to Meg. Their eyes narrowed. “What’s going on guys?” Sam askes suspiciously.

“Well, see, I won the bet, Sam.” Meg gloated.

“What bet?” Gabriel’s voice was just as suspicious.

“The bet on which one o’ ye idjits would get the words out first.” Bobby grumbled good naturedly.

“Wait, what?” Sam gasped, “Why would you bet on that?”

“Because once we found out Gabe was about to crash your party with his own proposal, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world.” Meg snickered. “I mean, really, this whole thing was absolute gold! I made near 200 off you boys. Thanks!” she stood up and crossed to them and patted them both on the cheek, one at a time.

“Don’t worry boys, I’ll use it for a wedding gift, so really, you only helped yourself.” Meg grinned and leaned in close to Gabe, “’sides, you should ask Sam about his new tattoo…think you’ll like it.”

Meg stepped back and started for the kitchen, leaving a bewildered Gabe and a blushing Sam behind.

“Tattoo? What tattoo?” Gabriel eyed Sam up and down with his eyes narrowed. “I didn’t see any tattoos last night! I mean, not more than you already had. What’s she talking about?” Something dawned on him as he started to paw at Sam’s sweater. “You said you were injured!” Gabriel yanked Sam’s sweater off him, leaving him in a tee shirt. Before Gabe could do it, Sam pushed up the short sleeve and exposed his shoulder.

There, before Gabe’s startled eyes, was freshly inked skin, no longer covered by the bandages Sam had used to hide it. It was about the size of the palm of his hand as Gabriel gaped at it. Gabriel recognized the artist behind the design – which was of a winged cupcake surrounded by little hearts, hovering over the twin of the protection sigil Sam had on his chest, with a small bit of scroll work framing the bottom with both Sam and Gabriel’s name on it.

Gabriel shakily ran his fingers over the tattoo, unable to tear his eyes away, “For me?”

“Yeah, man, is it okay? I wanted something that represented both of us, something fun but meaningful.”

“God, Sam, you’re perfect,” Gabriel whispered, finally looking up to stare into Sam’s hazel eyes.

“Yeah?” Sam asked shyly, not even noticing the snort from Dean or the eyeroll from Bobby.  “So are you.” Sam pushed forward again and their lips joined. Meg covered Claire’s eyes and the child protested. Lost in kissing each other, neither Sam nor Gabe noticed that either. Or when the rest of the room filed out and headed back towards the kitchen. They also missed completely when Cas and Dean loudly complained about losing the bet with Meg,

“I mean, seriously Cas, your brother is so much more impetuous then mine. I felt sure he’d never hold out to the end this morning…I thought he’d blurt it out at least halfway through gift giving, unable to hold back any longer than that. How was _I_ to know he had so much self-restraint?” Dean’s voice trailed off and Castiel’s grumbled agreement was lost as well.

They stopped and turned to face their brothers, who were still oblivious to the world around them. “Were we like that when we proposed to each other, Dean?” Castiel asked wonderingly.

“Oh yeah…but we’re the nicer brothers, cause we’re giving them space and not ruining their moment.” Dean chuckled.

Castiel turned to him with a smile, “I don’t believe our moment was ruined. I thought every second of it was perfect.” Dean smiled back.

“Yeah, Cas, you’re right.” Dean kissed him slowly as Bobby jostled his way past them.

“I’m surrounded by love sick fools.” Bobby complained.

Dean broke away from Cas. “You love us you old fool.”

“Yep, but I ain’t tellin’ ya idjits that, ye’d all likely get a swelled head.” Bobby shook his head as Meg snorted into her coffee. “Nope, can’t be havin’ that, so I ain’t sayin’ a word.”

Claire looked on from her place in the hall where she could see both the Livingroom and the kitchen at once. Her little family was growing and she loved that her uncles were so happy. This had to be the best year ever, the best summer and the best Christmas and the best everything. She looked between the newly engaged couple and the uncles she lived with and her eyes got wide. An idea struck her and Claire gasped.

“Sweetie, are you okay?” her Uncle Cas looked over at her in concern. She grinned widely dispelling that concern, but turning up his curiosity.

“Are you going to have a, a, a double wedding?” Claire asked, stumbling over her words in her excitement, her eyes shining, hands clasped together as she looked between Castiel and Dean, Sam and Gabriel.

Castiel looked at Dean, who returned the gaze. “That’s…an interesting idea. It’s um, something we’d have to discuss…”

“Discuss what?” Gabriel spoke from beside Dean, causing the man to jump.

“Jesus…Sammy, why isn’t he wearing a bell?” Dean demanded jokingly.

“Oh, don’t worry, I was wearing several last night when we made sweet, sweet music together.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and Dean shot a horrified look at him and to his brother and promptly buried his face in Castiel’s shoulder.

“I didn’t want to know that, oh my god, I did _not_ need to know that.” Dean whimpered. Castiel smoothed a hand out over his back, rubbing up and down soothingly.

“There, there. You’ll be okay, Dean.” Castiel rumbled lowly into Dean’s ear.

The newly engaged couple, no longer locked at the lips, made their way into the kitchen to join the others who were quick to pass out congratulations and hugs all around. When Dean had recovered sufficiently enough to join them, he added his own congratulations and hugs to the mix, Castiel right behind him and the puppy underfoot.

Claire giggled and picked up the little bundle of energy and cuddled him before Gabriel reclaimed the puppy and started to get to know him.

“What are you going to call him?” Sam asked. “I didn’t want to name him for you, that’s why his tags blank.”

“Hmm, how about…” Gabriel paused and looked into the puppy’s eyes, “Loki?” the puppy reached up and licked his face. “Right, Loki it is.” Sam grinned down at Gabriel and Loki affectionately, wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s shoulder.

Sam was certain this was the best day of his life.

Gabriel was certain of it too.

Loki, of course, agreed. Though maybe not for quite the same reasons, but that didn’t’ matter as he wiggled about in his new owners arms and happily covered every inch in doggy kisses.

Sam leaned forward and kissed his fiancé. “Merry Christmas, Gabe,” he murmured against his lips.

“Merry Christmas, Sam.” Gabe whispered back.


End file.
